Artificial Intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
With the development of the speech recognition, applications of the speech recognition become increasingly wide. As an accuracy of the speech recognition improves, more and more users prefer to search via a speech so as to avoid inputting by a keyboard, thereby simplifying a searching process. At present, with the rapid development of intelligent terminal technology, more and more young people search via the speech on the intelligent terminal. It is to be noted, children, particular to preschoolers, prefer to interact with the intelligent terminal in speech.